<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Sky Full of Your Songs by Alpenglow3241</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398046">A Sky Full of Your Songs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpenglow3241/pseuds/Alpenglow3241'>Alpenglow3241</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>How many mythical beings au can Shreya write [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gandharva Aman, Hindu Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Mythical Beings &amp; Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Not Beta Read, Poetry, We go down like shipwrecks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:19:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpenglow3241/pseuds/Alpenglow3241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm sure y'all know about the fanfics fanpage on Instagram (If you're the admin of that page, I really really love your memes). That page might have motivated me to write this, which has been rattling a long time in my brain. I've never nyoom written like this, so this might not be like my usual works. Anyways I'll leave you to read this</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>How many mythical beings au can Shreya write [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Sky Full of Your Songs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm sure y'all know about the fanfics fanpage on Instagram (If you're the admin of that page, I really really love your memes). That page might have motivated me to write this, which has been rattling a long time in my brain. I've never nyoom written like this, so this might not be like my usual works. Anyways I'll leave you to read this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Your heavenly voice brings peace</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To my soul, everytime we meet -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alas, that you have to sneak away,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My darling love with an alien name,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sneak away from numerous eyes,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stealing away as much time </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Time themself can allows you,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To spend some of these moments</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With me, whose time is ever fleeting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>These stolen minutes are filled</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With your sweet croonings for me,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ethereal music surrounding us.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ah ! I so despair when you must</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leave me for the Heavenly Court,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Singing for the maidens of water,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But patience enough, I do have</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For when you return into my arms</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Filling the blue skies with your songs.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I have halfway adhered to the source material, you could say, cuz Gandharvas are supposed to be married to Apsaras. I've played a little around it. Also the bit about Aman's name is based on that one note in Tinevisce's yaksha fic.<br/>Anyways, I hope y'all will like this. Leave kudos and/or comments if you do.<br/>Thanks for reading this !!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>